otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting with Detective Murdoc
November 5th 8:00 p.m. Wildomar, Home 6:59:04 AM Omniance: Clara: She's in the kitchen, putting the plates in the dishwasher. Oh, before I forget. She reaches into one of her pockets as she walks back into the dining area where Lucas and Yuri as still sitting. Lucas is picking at a small piece of pumpkin pie for desert. After a moment she pulls a small slip of paper out of her pocket and puts it on the kitchen table. The police called about Odie's car accident. They want to speak with you after school tomorrow. She unties her apron and hangs it near the stairs. I'm not going to be home until six tomorrow, maybe a bit later, so I'll have some money on the counter waiting for you two when you get home. At least with the money here I know you'll come home on time. She shakes her head and starts to walk up stairs. 7:03:36 AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at Lucas, expecting him to reach over to grab the small slip of paper since he's still feeling drained. He remembers what he did to Odie's tires, Hopefully no one saw me getting his tire... 7:07:25 AM Omniance: Lucas: He's staring at the small slip suddenly dreading tomorrow. If we were suspects I think they might have shown up at school... Maybe. He actually has no idea how police stuff works. After a moment he grabs the small paper, folding it open. There's a name and a number on it, and Lucas reads it out loud to himself and his brother. John Murdoc. 909-254-1188. Doesn't say anything else on it. He flips the paper over quickly. 7:08:13 AM Arbi: Yuri: You gonna call him? 7:09:47 AM | Edited 7:10:11 AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks to his brother. Should I? He looks back at the paper. Said he'd be here tomorrow. It's obvious that he wants to delay the inevitable. 7:11:00 AM Arbi: Yuri: Why else would he leave us a number? He looks away and cuts another piece of pumpkin pie from his slice. 7:12:01 AM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs slightly, leaning back in his chair. Don't like this. With all the shit we've been through the passed few days, cops are bad news. 7:14:19 AM Arbi: Yuri: I don't like cops either but there's nothing we can do about it. He looks over at him, If we avoid them when they wanna talk with us they're gonna know something's up. 7:15:07 AM Omniance: Lucas: He groans. ...Should I call him now? 7:15:50 AM Arbi: Yuri: He shrugs, You could try. Kinda late though. 7:16:33 AM Omniance: Lucas: He frowns slightly. You call him. He slides the paper across the table. 7:17:02 AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down at the paper and grabs it, sighing a little, Hold the phone for me and I'll do it. 7:17:46 AM Omniance: Lucas: You're not that tired... After a brief pause he raises an eyebrow. Are you? 7:19:22 AM Arbi: Yuri: If I tried going invisible after going all superman today I probably would've passed out. Just hold it for me. 7:21:08 AM Omniance: Lucas: Well... Fine. He gets up and walks over to the phone, pulling it off of the hanger. He dials the number and holds it out. It's ringin. 7:21:58 AM Arbi: Yuri: He pushes his half finished pie slice away and waits for someone to answer. 7:23:22 AM Omniance: After a few rings there's an answer and a gruff man's voice is heard. Hello? 7:26:23 AM Arbi: Yuri: Someone called earlier, me and my brother have to go speak with the police tomorrow about Odie's car accident? 7:28:30 AM Omniance: There's a shuffling of papers and it sounds like he's moving from one seat to another. You're one of the uh -The twins. Lucas? Yuri, Vera. This one of you? 7:29:13 AM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah, it's Yuri. He looks at his brother for a second before looking forward again. 7:30:45 AM Omniance: John: This is Detective John Murdoc. He clears his throat a moment. I'd like you meet with the two of you. I have some questions for you, the both of you. 7:37:24 AM Arbi: Yuri: We've got a pretty busy schedule this week, Detective. Why don't we meet tonight? We're not doing anything right now. 7:39:26 AM Omniance: John: Perfect. Perfect. I could stop by your home, or we could meet somewhere with a bit more privacy. I understand that these things can be delicate when parents and family get involved. They can hear the sound of a lighter. I'll let you decide what you want to do. 7:41:22 AM Arbi: Yuri: There's a small park a few blocks away from our house. No one's usually there at this hour. 7:42:06 AM Omniance: John: I think I know it. I'll head there now. He hangs up. 7:43:15 AM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up, It was that detective from before. We're gonna meet him at the park to talk. 7:44:17 AM Omniance: Lucas: He hangs up the phone. The detective we saw at the place? "The" place. 7:47:10 AM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah. He grabs his jacket from the couch and puts it on, Same guy we saw at the hill where the ritual happened. Why are you calling it "The" place? 7:48:01 AM Omniance: Lucas: Because I don't want people hearing us talk about... Rituals. 7:48:35 AM Omniance: Clara: She's walking down the stairs, seeing Yuri grab his jacket. You two going somewhere? 7:50:23 AM Arbi: Yuri: Gonna go speak with that detective that called earlier. Just finished talking with him on the phone. 7:50:54 AM Omniance: Clara: Oh... Let me get my coat. 7:51:18 AM Omniance: Lucas: That's fine mom. We're not going far. 7:51:36 AM Omniance: Clara: I don't want my boys speaking with the police if I'm not present. 7:52:11 AM Omniance: Lucas: It's fine, mom. Really. He's a cop not a... I dunno. He's a cop. We can handle ourselves. 7:53:02 AM Omniance: Clara: She sighs. You know I think the biggest threat to both of you is that you two think you can take on the world without anyone else's help. 7:53:37 AM Omniance: Lucas: It's not the world mom, just a detective looking into Odie's accident. 7:54:02 AM Omniance: Clara: Alright. Try not to be gone too long alright. She finishes walking down stairs. 7:54:25 AM | Edited 7:55:10 AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks away from the clock as Lucas walks over to the frontdoor where he is. Ready? 7:58:02 AM | Edited 7:59:11 AM Omniance: Lucas: He puts his jacket on. Yeah let's- Their mom grabs him and kisses him on the back of the head. Clara: Just remember I'm here ok? She grabs Yuri and pulls him over. Kissing him the same way. You two need help, God you have parents for a reason, you just need to ask for it. She lets go of them and pats them on the back. And take a beanie or something Lucas, it's cold. Lucas: It screws up my hair... 8:00:11 AM Arbi: Yuri: You still haven't fixed your hair. He opens the frontdoor and walks out, grabbing his skateboard near the door. Be back soon. 8:01:05 AM Omniance: Lucas: He quickly messes with it as they're leaving. Grabbing his skateboard with his other hand. 8:02:59 AM Omniance: About ten minutes later they're standing in the dark park. It's small, but it's also up against the fields that surround their housing tract, and numerous trees surround it on all sides except one. There's only two lights, one a flickering street lamp near the middle, and another at the entrance. 8:03:35 AM Omniance: Lucas: He's sitting on one of the park benches as they wait. What do you think he's going to ask us about? 8:05:31 AM Arbi: Yuri: Dunno. He's standing near the flickering lamp. He shakes the pole with his hand to try and get it to stop flickering. 8:08:26 AM Omniance: After a few minutes of cold night silence a black Pontiac pulls up in front of the park. After a moment the familiar Detective that they've seen several times over the passed few days. He's smoking a cigar, but is missing the hat they'd see him wearing the passed few times. He pulls out a small suitcase and closes the door to his car, walking over to them slowly. 8:09:26 AM Omniance: John: His gruff voice is easily heard in the quiet night air despite him not speaking very loudly. Glad to see that you two actually showed. 8:11:42 AM Arbi: Yuri: I'm Yuri. This is Lucas. He motions to his brother with his head, What'd you want to ask us? 8:14:47 AM Omniance: John: First thing first. He plops the suitcase on the table as he reaches them. I'm not part of the police. Didn't say I was. Maybe you're mother got confused. He pulls the cigar from his mouth. I'm a Private Detective. When things get weird, I'm the guy that even the police hires, and I'm certain that things have gotten weird for the two of you. I'm here to ask you two, He points at the two of them with his cigar. How weird, and what kind of weird, and maybe I can help the two of you. 8:16:25 AM Arbi: Yuri: What kind of "weird" are we talking about, Detective? 8:18:02 AM Omniance: John: Cults. Magic. Demons. Witchcraft. Let's cut the crap here guys. I know, that you know, that I know, that we both know something went on Halloween night up in the mountains, and that you two were involved. 8:20:00 AM | Edited 8:20:51 AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at Lucas for a split second before looking back at the detective, I thought you were here to ask us questions about our friend's car accident. 8:24:38 AM Omniance: John: We all know that this accident is a part fo what's happened. Your friend doesn't seem to be your friend anymore. He pops open his suitcase and pulls out a flashlight, dropping a large photograph of the car on the table. It shows the side of Odie's car completely ripped open, like how they remember it. The official police report says he was hit by another car on the driver's side. He points to a spot on the door. But car doors don't burst outwards when that happens. Cops see what they want to see when it comes to cases like this. It's my job to put the pieces together and see what actually happened. 8:34:05 AM | Edited 8:36:31 AM Arbi: Yuri: He shrugs a bit, We stopped being friends because of a fight we had over him losing a big case of beer for a party on halloween. The three of us have been friends for a long time and we didn't wanna lose him so we tried to talk with him after school a couple days ago. We walked away when he started getting aggresive. Yuri: He glances at Lucas, We came home last night and found him at our house. We kicked him out and a minute later we find out he got into a car crash. We looked for him in the car to see if he was okay, he wasn't inside. But what we did find in his car was our stolen skateboards. He motions to them, We took them and left to call the police. 8:36:34 AM Omniance: John: Uh-huh, and did this dispute over beer happen to involve running from a swarm of demonic locusts two days ago? He pulls another photo out of the suitcase and drops it on the table. It's a blury picture of the two of them running out of the front of the school with a black mass chasing them. 8:37:09 AM Omniance: Lucas: He just crosses his arms over his chest as he sees the picture. 8:39:51 AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down at the picture, We get a lot of wasps at our school, detective. 8:42:03 AM Omniance: John: I been doin this for almost twenty years, I know the difference between wasps and Locust. You can stop yankin my chain and speak frankly with me and we can move on towards a solution to your problems, or we can part ways and I'll still be investigatin you two regardless, only the next time we meet it won't be on friendly terms. 8:42:42 AM Omniance: Lucas: You call this friendly terms? You're interrogating us like we're criminals. 8:48:51 AM Omniance: John: He adjusts his coat with his shoulders and pulls it tighter. Look kids. You two were involved in the murder of over twenty people, then you were involved in a car accident, and now your best friend has been missin for over 24 hours. I'm givin you guys the benefit of the doubt here, and I think you're just caught up in something that neither of you fully understands. I'm tryin to help, but you're making it difficult for me to understand the situation from your point fo view, got it? He throws his cigar to the floor and grinds it out with his foot. You two wanted to meet with me tonight remember? You got me out here to catch a death of cold, givin me the run around. He clears his throat and grabs the photos off of the table, putting them back in the suit case. How about this. He snaps the case shut and latches it, I'll go over to my car and give you two a few minutes alone to talk to each other, decide how you want to handle this, and then I'll come back and we can start again from the beginning. 8:52:22 AM Arbi: Yuri: Let me ask you something before you head back to your car. 8:52:40 AM Omniance: John: Anything. He waits expectantly. 8:53:23 AM Arbi: Yuri: What do you think happened to Odie that night? 8:55:30 AM Omniance: John: He died. He turns away to walk back to his car. After a moment he stops. ...But what I personally think isn't always accurate. I don't have all the facts yet. Which is why I'm looking to you two for help now. He turns away without another word and heads over to his car, just outside the park a dozen yards away. 8:56:08 AM Arbi: Yuri: He sighs when he leaves, He knows too much... 8:59:06 AM Omniance: Lucas: The guy has been trailing us from the very beginning, and it's obvious that he's not an idiot. Like he said, he knows that we know we've fuckin with him. He looks from the detective to his brother. He seems like he wants to help... We don't really have anyone else that can help us... But. He looks off into the dark field behind the park. More people doesn't always mean we have more solutions, just more problems. 9:00:18 AM Arbi: Yuri: The last thing I want to do is work with someone that's working for the police. 9:01:17 AM Omniance: Lucas: He said he wasn't a cop, but you're right. He does work for them. He lights a cigarette and puts it in his mouth. It's his last one. 9:02:37 AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at the cigarette, You okay? 9:08:22 AM Omniance: Lucas: No. Our best friend is probably dead, Leena is a witch, our grandma is a satanic lunatic, we're possessed by a demon, we have a detective who seems to know everything about what's happened to us, there's muderous cults performing rituals in the countryside, and to top it all off this is my last cigarette. He takes a long drag from it, and then breaths out a full breath of smoke. We no longer have normal lives. As overly-dramatic as that sounds, it bothers me that it's true. He takes the cigarette from his mouth and flicks the ashes off of it. I feel like we're bouncing back between being able to take on the world, and being completely helpless, and I'm not ok with any of it. 9:13:05 AM Arbi: Yuri: There's only one person stopping us from having a normal life, Lucas. 9:13:48 AM Omniance: Lucas: Odie? ...Or... Not-Odie I guess... 9:16:07 AM Arbi: Yuri: After he's gone everything can go back to normal. Sure this detective knows we were involved somehow with a lot of this but he has no proof. Unless we admit to him right now that we're possessed by a demon...everything can go back to normal. 9:16:53 AM Omniance: Lucas: But you just said we're possessed by a demon. That's not normal Yuri. 9:18:37 AM Arbi: Yuri: Grandma took care of the demon and we can choose when to use our powers, Lucas. We don't have to use them if we don't want to. 9:19:51 AM Omniance: Lucas: Grandma also said we were far from safe, and that people would come looking for us because of this power, and there's still a cult out there that did this to us in the first place. Who knows what they're going to do what the surviving members find out we're still alive. 9:23:32 AM Arbi: Yuri: Is that any different from when that guy brought a knife to school because he saw you talking to his girlfriend? There's always gonna be people like that out there. Except now...you have something to fight back with. 9:28:38 AM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs loudly. I'm going to admit this, even though I don't want to: Part of me like this danger. Everything was so... Uninteresting before, and even though it's terrifying, I kind of like what's happened over the last few days. He slumps his shoulders, But now everything feels so complicated, we're always running from someone, or trying to find someone to help us. We have these powers, and it feels good to have them, but they don't really make me feel like I have more power over what's happening. I can breath fire, but it doesn't make me feel powerful in the face of what we're dealing with. Breathing fire won't bring Odie back... He just shakes his head. How do you feel about everything that's happened? You haven't really said. 9:34:18 AM Arbi: Yuri: What's there to say? I can turn invisible and turn on superman mode. I feel awesome. He sits down beside his brother, That dream I had last night. It scared the shit out of me. But we tested it out and it was just a bad dream, that's all. We're still getting used to dealing with demons. It's not gonna be easy but...that's why we have each other. Nothing's gonna be able to put us down as long as we stick together. 9:35:59 AM Omniance: Lucas: I agree. As long as we stand together I think we can do anything. He puts his cigarette back in his mouth. But we still have to decide what to do with him. He looks over at the detective, who seems to be shining a flashlight onto, and reading from a large book as he stands next to his car. 9:36:45 AM Arbi: Yuri: I was just thinking...maybe it might be a good idea to keep him around. 9:37:27 AM Omniance: Lucas: Should we tell him the truth? He shrugs. We need to decide, because I'm not a very good liar. 9:37:47 AM Arbi: Yuri: He whistles over at the detective and motions for him to come over. 9:39:19 AM Omniance: John: He looks over at them and puts his book back into his car, shutting the door. He makes his way over to them, having lit another cigar at some point while the two brothers were talking. You two decide how you wanna handle this situation? He didn't bring the suitcase with him this time. 9:43:04 AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks up at him, A couple of cultists put a demon inside me, my brother and our dead friend. Our dead friend is trying to kill us now. Any questions? 9:44:19 AM Omniance: John: You two remember anything from the ritual they performed, anything specific? 9:45:17 AM Omniance: Lucas: He shakes his head slightly, Just to be compeltely honest, we went back to the place and saw you and some other guy there looking it over. You probably know almost as much as us when it comes to what happened last night. 9:45:38 AM Omniance: John: Tell me what you two remember then. 9:46:53 AM Omniance: Lucas: We were tied to a black table, made of wood. There was some chanting, our friend, Odie, was... Glued to a large rock with black sludge. We blacked out and neither of use remembers what happened. There was just... Dead people, and Odie was... Well you saw him. 9:47:13 AM Omniance: John: How'd you two break free of the table? 9:49:41 AM Arbi: Yuri: We woke up away from the table. He stands up and lowers his jacket's sleeve, showing the detective his hand and arm. It's still covered in faint red marks, Our hands were covered in splinters. Hurt like hell. 9:50:17 AM Omniance: John: So you don't know how you got free then? You didn't see who killed those people? 9:50:22 AM Omniance: Lucas: No. 9:51:01 AM Omniance: John: He looks at Lucas, and after a moment he nods. Alright. I believe you. What about the cultists. Did they say anything? 9:52:26 AM Omniance: Lucas: Before we passed out they were arguing about what to do with us, the three of us I mean. Some... Important looking guy said the time wasn't right, but the crowd insisted... After that, nothing... Oh, one of the cultist's names was... Jebidiah? Or something. 9:52:48 AM Omniance: John: He takes out a note pad, No second name huh? Alright. 9:55:28 AM Arbi: Yuri: He steps back and sits down on the table beside the bench, Anymore questions? 9:55:54 AM | Edited 9:55:58 AM Omniance: John: You two are possessed by a demon, but you don't seem overly worried by it. Why is that? 9:58:54 AM | Edited 9:59:19 AM Arbi: Yuri: Our grandma helped us with that, she "sealed" the demon inside both of us. Forever in agony...split in half. 9:59:48 AM Omniance: John: That's... Interesting. Can't say I've ever heard of something like that. 10:00:02 AM Omniance: Lucas: Can't say that we had either. 10:00:31 AM Omniance: John: He smirks slightly. How much confidence do you have in your grandmother's skill at sealing a demon that way? 10:00:42 AM Omniance: Lucas: Enough. 10:02:37 AM Omniance: John: He nods slowly. Alright. I think we can help each other. He points his cigar at them. I still want to see the two of you after school tomorrow. We can go to my office, and I'll trying and get more information on just what's happening around here lately, and maybe I can answer some questions for you two. He clears his throat again. How does that sound? 10:02:50 AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Yuri. 10:06:37 AM Arbi: Yuri: Got any cool weapons you can show us? 10:07:59 AM Omniance: John: He shakes his head. At my place, tomorrow, you can see what I use to deal with the kinds of people who have done this to you. Fair? 10:08:45 AM Arbi: Yuri: He nods somewhat, Fair enough. 10:09:00 AM Omniance: Lucas: He nods. We'll show. After school. 10:09:22 AM Omniance: John: He nods to the two of them and turns away without another word, heading back to his car.